Wish Upon A Star
by Pyro
Summary: Percy makes a wish, with some drastic results. Slight mention of shouen-ai
1. Memories and stars

Wish Title: Wish Upon A Star   
Author: Pyro   
Pairings: none   
Warning: Sad, Angsty, Percy view.   
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them. The boy-o's belong to J.K.Rowling.   


Percy Weasley sighed as he finished up the last bit of paper work on his desk. He really didn't want to go home tonight. Home where a roaring fire would chase away the chill of the night and the rain that was beginning to fall. All the rooms in the Burough would be warm and inviting. All, he bitterly reflected, except for his own. It wasn't for lack of trying. But his rooms, like him, just never really seemed to warm up. And they were always so terribly lonely. Percy idly wondered if he could crawl in bed with any of his brothers. He then imagined their looks of complete shock. Prim, prissy, proper Percy would NEVER do that. Percy snorted. Yah, right. He only wished. Percy sighed again and closed up his office. 'Last to leave again, Weasley', he thought to himself. Even later than his father. Father. He never had called Arthur Weasley Dad, or anything less than Father. It was sad, really. But then again, Percy was the only one of them without a pet name. Mother was 'Mom' or 'Darling', Ron was 'Ronnie', Ginny was "Angel'. Percy continued to mentally run through everyone's names. The twins were Gred and Forge, Charlie was 'Lizzard', and Bill was "Sherlock'. Hell, he thought, even Harry and Hermione have received pet names. Hermione was 'Herms' or 'Books', depending. Harry, he was 'Rabbit'. But Percy, he was just Percy. "The Prick' when the twins were being nice.   
The twins. Percy sighed again. It must be nice to be that close to someone. A sibling who was an extension of yourself. Who you could trust not to laugh at you for every little thing. Whose bed you could crawl into when the nightmares in the closet got too scary, or your room got too cold. Percy grumbled at the thought. He hated being cold. Then he looked at the clock. Ten fifteen. Shit. He'd missed dinner, again. Mother would be worried. Or maybe not, she hadn't sent anyone for him. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Would anyone notice if he never came home? He doubted it.   
Stepping from the fireplace, he shook his robes clear of the floo powder dust. No one was around when he arrived, and as he made his way up to his room, the stairs were empty. Not so odd for a Friday night. Every one would be sleeping in tomorrow, since school was out for the midterm holidays. Perhaps he could find a warm corner and sleep in it. Percy grinned at the thought. Gaining his room, he quickly shucked off his robes and hurried to the shower. As the scalding water washed over him, he wondered where everyone was, then shrugged it off as unimportant. If they had wanted him to come along, they would have said something. Stepping out in a cloud of steam, Percy shivered as he hurriedly climbed into his pajamas. The old flannel was soft and comforting, like the hugs Mother used to give him when he was younger. Percy closed his eyes at the memory.   
_" Come Percy, watch the twins. That's a good boy. Mother needs to tend Ronnie. Gred, Forge, mind Percy for Mummy." Mother squeezed a six year old Percy in a quick hug and rushed off to another part of the house. Identical pairs of blue green eyes looked up into Percy's golden hazel ones. At three years of age, the twins were already terrors, but they behaved for Percy._   
_"Perce, can we play wif the blocks?"_   
_"Will you build us a castle?" And Percy would do what ever they wished. And at night, when nightmares chased their dreams, the twins would come and pile into Percy's bed, their hair smelling of shampoo and little boys. This lasted until the twins turned seven and went to school._   
_ Percy wandered into the kitchen where the twins were sitting having milk and cookies with Jamie, a friend form school._   
_" Who's that?" Jamie had asked. Fred had snorted and replied, "That's just Percy. Old Prissy Percy. Hurry up Jamie. You have to see this cool joke."_   
_That was the beginning of the twins animosity towards Percy._   
Percy came to with a start. He hadn't meant to drift off like that. Memories were dangerous things. Especially his memories. His Father's voice in the hall drew his attention.   
"Wonderful joke! Why I couldn't have done better myself!"   
So they were back, and the twins had pulled off another spectacular joke. Percy snorted. The twins were spectacular at anything. So were Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. Percy was merely "very good".   
_ A thirteen year old Percy babbles happily to his semi- attentive Father._   
_"And if my grades stay as high as they are, Headmaster Dumbledore says I have a good chance of being head-boy! And Oliver says there will be extra spaces on the Quidditch team next year and I should try out because I'm good at flying! And.."_   
_"Pappa, Pappa!"_   
_"Hello there, you two! How was your first year?"_   
_"It was great!"_   
_"Yeah, and Ollie says we can try out for the Quidditch team next year!"_   
_"Wonderful. I'm sure you'll be great!"_   
_A twin in each hand, Arthur Weasley walked off to luggage check. Looking back he spoke, "Come on Percy. Come help your brothers with their trunks."_   
_"Yes, Father." Percy's soft, sad voice replied._   
_"Bye Percy! See you next year!" Oliver Wood's happy voice called._   
_"Bye Oliver!" Percy smiled. Oliver was always nice to him._   
Percy smiled at the memory. Oliver had been his roommate all through Hogwarts. The first three years he had been a wonderful friend. Until fourth year. When Percy had actually tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Along with the twins. Who had enchanted his broom so he couldn't fly straight. Everyone had laughed, even Oliver. Percy frowned. He had spent the entire summer practicing. Maybe if he was on the Quidditch team Father would be proud of him. But he never made the team. Fred and George saw to that. And Oliver had laughed for days. Percy had been the first Weasley since Bill started Hogwarts to not make the Quidditch team. He never tried out again.   
"What's with all the memories tonight, Weasley?" Percy asked himself. At ninteen, he was the youngest Ministry Assistant currently there. He had wanted to be an Auror. They didn't want him.   
_ The representative looked him over and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. Yes, your grades are top notch, but you just don't have that creative spark we look for in Aurors. You are too much of a 'by the books' type. We like our Aurors a bit wild, if you get my meaning. Like your brothers. The twins, or even your youngest brother, They have ingenuity. You don't. I am sorry."_   
How ironic. If you break all the rules, you can become an Auror,or be a favorite. But if you are a good boy, you become a Ministry Assistant. Percy sighed and switched off the lamp, closing his small diary in which he had written those last thoughts. How many of those small books did he have, filled to the brim with his hopes and dreams? One for every year since he started primary school. So many. He laughed. Percy doubted anyone ever had read them. No one really wanted to know what he thought. Percy drifted off to sleep, curled in a nest of blankets to ward off the cold, but physical and emotional.   
It was two in the morning when something woke him. Percy braved the chill to poke around the house in an age old ritual of the restless sleeper. He padded down the hall to Bill and Charlie's room, and peeked in. They slept in their beds, snores signaling the depth of their dreams. Pulling the door closed, he next looked in on Ginny and Hermiony, who had stayed the night. As Ginny's room only had one bed, the girls were curled up in that, buried under the coverlet. Then it was down the hall to Ron's room, where the boy who lived was attempting to make his brother into a body pillow. Percy smiled at the sight. A quick glance in his parents room assured him and he headed up the stairs to the twins domain. There he did more than just peek in. Fred and George lay flopped together like puppies, arms and legs entwined. Percy smiled.   
'They pushed the beds together again.' He knew the twins hated sleeping alone. They had kicked the covers to the foot of the bed. Percy crept in and gently covered them up again. Placing a soft kiss on each head, he wispered a soft, wistful " Dream well" and crept back out, pulling the door shut behind him. As he headed back to his room, Percy snagged the cover on the couch in the living room. He paused for a moment at his window and glanced out at the stars.   
"I wish I knew what it was like to have what the twins have. Just for a day. To have Father praise me, to have all that love and happiness. And siblings who didn't despise me. Just for one day. I wouldn't ask for anything else. Because maybe if I knew how they made people like them, I could get people to like me, too." And having made his wish, Percy crawled back into his bed, hugging his pillow.   
And outside, the stars twinkled. "Just one wish," they sang, "then I'll be happy." And in the Burrough, Percy's wish came true. 


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

wish2 Title: Wish Chapter 2   
Author: Pyro   
Pairing: None yet   
Warning: Sad, Angsty, Percy view.   
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them. The boy-o's belong to J.K.Rowling. 

Percy drifted into consciousness feeling warm. He hadn't felt warm in such a long time that he immediately gravitated towards the souce of heat. Whatever it was smelled good, too.   
"Mrgf. George, scoot over. You're squishing me. George. GEORGE!"   
Percy snapped to attention as he was shaken. His eyes popped open incredulously as he realized it was FRED shaking him. Percy's thoughts ran wild.   
'I'm George. I'm a twin! I actually made a wish and it came true!'   
"George? You ok?"   
"Um, yeah. Just...had a really weird dream."   
"Oh. That's cool. So, that new wheeze, what do you think? Will it work?"   
"Um.. remind me again?"   
"Geeze, you are out of it today!"   
Percy listened to Fred prattle on about the latest joke, when something caught his attention.   
"No, no! That's not going to work!Try this instead!" And as he gave his suggestion, percy thought,'I'm having fun! And I've only been awake twenty minutes. I love this.'   
"Um, Fred? Who are we using this on?"   
"Percy, of course! He's too easy, and he never gets mad! Remember second year! That was one of our best pranks."   
"Which one?"   
"The try-outs of course!"   
"Yes, I remember. Percy didn't seem to think it was very funny. And he never tried out again."   
"But that was the whole POINT! Can you immagine Percy on the Quidditch team. Light help us all!"   
"Ah." 'That hurt. I guess it wasn't just pranks then.'   
"Hey, come one! We have to make changes before Percy wakes up!" Fred grabbed Percy's hand and drug him off to the attic.   
Meanwhile, George had woken up as well. His first thought was ,' It's cold.' That was promptly followed by,' Where is Fred?' George rolled out of bed and gasped as his feet hit the cold floor. He stumbled to the bathroom, and got the shock of his young life.   
"Oh my God! I'm PERCY! What THE HELL?"   
To say George was mad would be the understatement of the year. Livid and Fuming got a bit closer to the mark, but Infuriated hit the nail on the head. He was Percy. Perfect, prissy, pain in the ass Percy. But then George's diabolical mind took over. He was Percy. He could get the inside dirt on Percy he, as George, could never get. Starting with diaries. George searched Percy's room, and finally found a collection of little books.   
"Score!" and he settled himself down to read.   
Dear Journal,   
Today I am seven years old. You are my first journal ever. Mother says I should tell all my favouites in my first journal. So here they are.   
I am Percy Alan Weasley. I was born on July 3, 1976. I live in the Burrough, just outside Kensing,England. My favourite colour is grey, my favourite food is milk and cookies, and my favourite people are my little brothers George and Fred. I want to be an Auror like Father was when I grow up. 

George was stunned. "Fred and I are his favourite people? No way!"   
He continued to read. 

_September 20, 1986_   
_ Today the twins said they hated me. I don't know why. They were having milk and cookies with Jamie and when he asked who I was , they said" Oh that's just Old Prissy Percy" They never called me that before. They didn't want me to read to them,either. Said they had better things to do. I asked Mother and she said that they were gorwing up and didn't need me to babysit anymore. But then she asked me to watch Fred, George, Ronnie,and Ginny while she ran to the market. I don't understand._

George was puzzled. "I don't even remember that. Huh." He picked up a new book. This one was their second year a Hogwarts, Percy's fourth year. 

_Dear Journal._   
_Try outs were today. I didn't make it. The twins did. I don't think I'll ever try for anything the twins want to do again. Oliver had been so impressed with me last year. He had said I would make a great chaser. Father would have been proud of me, I think. Not as proud as he was of the twins, but still, he would have noticed me. Anyway. The try outs were going ok, but then my broom acted funny. I looked over at the twins and they were laughing. They had spelled my broom. I couldn't tell on them, they're my brothers, so I did the best I could. I suppose everything would have been fine if I hadn't tried to push Fred out of the way of that stray bludger. Oliver was mad when I hit the ground. I could have broken the broom. George spelled the broom to fly me into a tree when I went by him. Oliver told me if I couldn't fly any better than that to stop wasting his time and go back to the dorm. Everyone was laughing as I left. Maybe I 'm not as good at sports as I am at classes. I'll just have to work twice as hard now to make Father proud of me._

"Shit. We screwed up. But Percy's happy now! So we didn't hurt anything! He got the job at the Ministry like he wanted." Then George remembered how Percy had wanted to be an Auror.   
"I bet he grew out of it. " This time he found Percy's sixth year book.__

_ Dear Journal!_   
_I got it! I'm a Head Boy! Mother was so proud of me. And Father said Good Job! To me! Arthur Weasley, my FAther told me I'd done a good job! I'm so happy, not even the twin's best pranks could get me down. And tomorrow I get to see Oliver again!___

_Dear Journal,_   
_ Oliver doesn't want to room with me anymore. He says I'm too braggy. I didn't mean to be. He wants to room with Fred, Lee and George. I had to beg him to stay. No one wants to room with me. He finally agreed to stay. I promised I wouldn't brag anymore. He's my only friend here at Hogwarts. I couldn't stand it if he hated me too._

George picked up the last Hogwarts journal. Percy was more complicated than he thought. And maybe he wasn't so prissy. 

_ Dear Journal._   
_I made Prefect. Mother and Father got me my very own owl. His name is Errol. He is so beautiful. I won't let the twins near him. I'm afraid they will hurt him, not on purpose, but they might. I have a room to myself this year. It's nice, but I miss Oliver. Maybe he'd like to study with me this year.I'll ask him. Ron and Harry are rooming together again this year, and Ginny is rooming with Hermione. That should be interesting. Fred, George ,and Lee are rooming together. They gave me a new nick name. Perfect Percy. Ron hates me with a passion this year. I just don't want any of them to get hurt.___

_ Dear Journal._   
_They didn't want me. The Aurors. They said I wasn't wild enough. I have no creativity and I follow all the rules. They want Fred,George ,and Ron, though. Said they are spontaneous. MAybe I should go join Hell's Angels. I wonder if that would be spontaneous enough. My NEWTS came in. High marks, as usual. Father says he can get me a job at the Ministry. Crouch needs an assistant. So i'll be a glorified secretary and I won't complain. And no one will ever know that I applied to the Aurors. I never told anyone, so no one will ever know. And I'll save some face. Not like I have much to save. Oliver agreed to study with me, when he has time. He now has a girlfriend. I have Penelope. I'd rather have Oliver. But who am I kidding. Only myself. The day Oliver Wood notices me as someone other than Perfect Percy will be the day the twins become my little brothers again and Ron stops hating me. And as soon as that miricle happens, Father will notice me and be proud of me for no reason at all. And then the Earth will end. Not in this lifetime. But I can dream. And wish. ANd maybe, if I wish enough, someone somewhere will hear me. But I'm not holding my breath.___

George uncurled from his cramped position on the floor. It was two thirty in the afternoon. He needed to catch up with Fred and Percy. They had some things to discuss. And maybe Percy would forgive them. ANd maybe he could find the big brother he used to adore hidden behind the cold mask Percy had created to survive the Weasleys. But first he had to find them.   
  
  
  



End file.
